<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shimmering Surprise by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140194">A Shimmering Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Hawaii, Mermaids, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt Birthday:</p><p>Bryce takes Olivia home to Hawaii. She plans a special birthday surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shimmering Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Keiki, where are you dragging me?” Bryce complained as his sister led him further into a remote area of the island. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Just a little further,” she insisted. “It’s worth the walk, I promise!”</p></div><div class=""><p>“You know I love you, but I have plans with Liv. I don’t want to keep her waiting. Not today,” he argued, growing impatient.</p></div><div class=""><p>“And did Olivia tell you where to meet her?” Keiki questioned, her gaze narrowing at him. </p></div><div class=""><p>“No, she said it was a surprise,” he answered.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Duh! Bryce, use that big brain of yours! Do you really think I would be dragging you out to a secluded location to spend time with me?” She rolled her eyes. </p></div><div class=""><p>He stopped in his tracks running his hair carefully through his hair.</p></div><div class=""><p>“What?” </p></div><div class=""><p>“How do I look?” Bryce asked like it was the most relevant, obvious question to ask at that moment. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Seriously?” She stared at him. “Fine. You look normal.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“That’s not good enough,” he turned on his heels. “I’ll be right back.” </p></div><div class=""><p>“For fuck’s sake, Bryce,” Keiki raised her voice, throwing her hands up. “Olivia is just around the corner. You really don’t want to keep her waiting. I promise you! Just go!”</p></div><div class=""><p>“But my hair,” he groaned anxiously. “Also, language!”</p></div><div class=""><p>“UGH!” she gasped. “I’m leaving. Either you go find Olivia or lose your surprise.”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Bryce pouted but followed the path around the bend to the hidden tide pool. His mouth fell agape spotting his girlfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Happy Birthday, Bryce,” Olivia bit her lip as she rested against the wall of rocks marking the edge of the other side of the tide pool.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His wide eyes trailed down her body, from her red hair braided back behind her head with flowers and shells glistening under the warm sunlight, to her glittering bikini top, leaving just enough to the imagination, and finally to her perfectly form-fitting and shimmering mermaid tail. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow,” he mouthed, his voice failing him for perhaps the first time in his life. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Care for a swim?” Olivia shimmied, her tail flapping, sending water sparkling in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can swim in that?” He marveled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Only one way to find out,” she smirked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moved quickly closer toward her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not going to take your shoes and shirt off first?” Olivia suggested as he took the first step into the shallow waters of the pool.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck it,” Bryce rushed to her pulling her into his arms. His lips were on hers, begging her closer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahh,” Olivia slipped from his arms, into the clear turquoise waters, taking Bryce with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, water splashing from his hair as he tossed it back. “Sorry, I didn’t take into account that you wouldn’t be able to stand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Olivia’s fingers grabbed his shirt, drawing him back to her lips. “I hope you like your present.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed into her hungrily. “It’s definitely the best present I could ever imagine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm,” she leaned back, breathless. “I had hoped that would be the case.” She moved her hips in the waters, her tail swishing back and forth, brushing against him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, Liv, you’re gorgeous,” Bryce breathed, his hands traveling over her sides, memorizing every curve. “I’m not sure how this could get any better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could take your shirt off,” Olivia quirked her eyebrow, her fingers dancing up his chest. “It would certainly improve my view.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How could I resist the request of a mermaid.” He hastily threw his shirt toward the shore. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders as he guided her against his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed his way down her neck, nipping her collarbone, causing her to moan softly. “Should I be worried you’re one of those sirens that lure men to a watery grave?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you turn away if I said ‘yes’,” she teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not a chance in hell,” Bryce admitted. “You’re worth dying for.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She laughed, playfully splashing him. “I guess I should wait to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ until later then? I would hate for my beautiful boyfriend to drown.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you know how incredible you are?” He brushed her braid behind her shoulder, mesmerized by her smile. “Should we see what you can do with this tail?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not very good at swimming, I might need some assistance, kind sir,” she batted her eyelashes at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on to me, then” Bryce suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Olivia did as he said, grabbing securely on to him. He dove carefully, further into the pool of water heading for the ocean. He took his time, making sure to protect her as he cut through the lapping waves. She splashed along with him. Her tail shimmering in the sunlight. After a few minutes of swimming together, Bryce turned on his back, holding her in his arms, as they drifted together, floating in the peaceful sea. “I love you, Liv.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you, too.” She whispered, snuggling into his arms.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>